El llamado a la Guerra
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Cuando la batalla más grande está por iniciar es cuando más se necesita la presencia de un héroe. Todo está en juego, es hora de escuchar el llamado a la guerra.


Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Como si fuese un Songfic" del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"._

 **El llamado a la guerra**

Los de la Otra Cuadra eran enemigos, eso lo tenían claro. Eran niños pero no se comportaban como tal. Los enfrentamientos que habían tenido con ellos eran innumerables al igual que las ocasiones en que se negaban a compartir su pastel de cumpleaños únicamente superadas por las veces que los atacaban con sus robots.

Ellos no podían trabajar juntos, diferentes como dos caras de una misma moneda.

Y sin embargo estaban allí, en la casa del árbol. Y lo más extraño de todo era que no los había atacado o intentado algo extraño.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Miguel desafiante mientras les apuntaba con una G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A (1).

Ellos se retiraron la capa dejando ver sus rostros pues era inútil conservarla. Si en algún momento pensaron pasar desapercibidos esa idea quedó olvidada. Ninguno hizo nada en contra de ellos.

—No estamos aquí por gusto pero ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacer algo.

— ¿En serio piensan que les creeremos? —díganle a Padre que necesitan más para engañarnos.

—Es nuestra única alternativa —respondieron los de la Otra Cuadra al unísono.

Mas ellos no los escucharon y los sacaron en pocos segundos. Salieron por dulces, nadie pensó en lo extraño de ese momento hasta el día cuando las clases terminaron y solo fue por el aburrimiento.

Los adultos se habían mantenido tranquilos, demasiado quizás y eso los ponía en estado de alerta, en especial al número Uno que era el más paranoico.

— ¿No creen que los de la Otra Cuadra estaban extraños? —comentó Abigail pensativa.

—Pero ellos siempre han estado del otro lado —agregó Guillermo a modo de broma pero solo a él le pareció graciosa.

—No confío en nada que provenga de ellos —agregó Miguel —. No me agradan los niños que voluntariamente quieren ser adultos pero admito que me parece extraño, ese no suele ser su estilo.

La conversación se detuvo cuando sonó la campana de la escuela. Entraron al salón y cuando vieron al director acompañado por la Maestra Coptero. Tomaron asiento y esperaron noticias.

—Tenemos buenas noticias —comentó el director sonriente —, pero será una de las creadoras del proyecto quien les dará la noticia.

La Maestra Coptero pasó al frente. Uno le dedicó una mirada desconfiada, aunque no era una villana que le hubiera dado problemas consideraba que lo mejor era no bajar la guardia y tenía razón.

—Revisando los proyectos del anterior presidente de la clase encontramos uno que llamó nuestra atención, el valor de las tareas pasaría a sumarse a los exámenes. Necesita pulirse pero podremos hacer esos cambios basándonos en el sistema educativo universitario.

A los chicos del barrio les pareció extraño que la Maestra Coptero propusiera algo que los librara de la tarea por lo que se propusieron investigar más sobre el tema, esa maestra no era de los adultos que hicieran algo por el bien de los niños. Lo único que les daba algo de seguridad era saber que si lo usaban los adultos no debía ser tan malo.

Estaban equivocados.

El fin de semana se infiltraron en la oficina del director. Cuando el presidente de cuarto año fue encarcelado creyeron que no tendrían que lidiar con las tareas extras y los horarios extendidos pero lo que esos adultos planeaban era mucho peor.

La Organización de Padres y Maestros de Jóvenes Erradicados nunca fue una amenaza para ellos, sus intentos por molestar a los niños siempre terminaban en fracasos, nunca hicieron nada importante ni nada que les preocupara pero esta vez hicieron algo diferente, usando los planes del antiguo presidente de la clase lograron algo con lo que no podrían luchar.

Ese día implementarían el nuevo sistema educativo y ellos no podrían seguir combatiendo a los adultos. No habrían tareas pero si quices y para pasar los exámenes la materia vista en clase no sería suficiente.

Eso solo sería la punta del iceberg. Si los Chicos del Barrio estaban atrapados en sus casas estudiando o castigados por malas notas, los adultos y adolescentes serían libres de llevar a cabo todos sus planes malignos y ellos no tendrían más opción que despedirse de su infancia.

Necesitaban de un héroe.

Fueron llamados a la base Lunar, llevaban horas reunidos y sin embargo nadie tenía ideas. La cuenta regresiva había iniciado y si fallaban no podrían cambiar al sistema educativo.

Fanny pasó al frente y tomó la palabra. Todos los Chicos del Barrio callaron esperando instrucciones. Desde que recibieron un mensaje anónimo con todo lo que implicaba comenzaron a hacer planes y a extender la noticia a todos los agentes.

Lo que ella dijo no era lo que esperaban.

—No tenemos un plan de acción. Hemos perdido.

Y diciendo eso se retiro. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. El sabor de la derrota los invadió, era más amargo que el sentimiento que los invadió cuando evitaron que los de la Otra Cuadra evitaran el nombramiento del anterior presidente de Cuarto grado.

No había un plan de acción. No había esperanzas. Los adultos ganaron.

Necesitaban un héroe fuerte y valiente que los salvara a todos.

Antes de que se retiraran un golpe seco los detuvo, cubrieron sus oídos, era molesto. Voltearon y encontraron al líder del sector V los miraba atrás de sus lentes oscuros.

Si no había un héroe, ellos lo serían.

Los Chicos del Barrio no abandonarían la batalla pues ellos eran los héroes de la historia.

No era la primera batalla que tenían, tal vez la más difícil pero no estaban dispuestos a perder. Sus palabras, su discurso logró que volvieran a la acción.

Era una situación crítica y tuvieron que tomar medidas extremas: una tregua.

El Presidente de Cuarto año que los había traicionado y los de la Otra Cuadra también fueron llamados. Como estudiantes eso los involucraba y como personas, no solo niños no estaban preparados para lidiar con el estrés que implicaba la vida universitaria.

Si lograban cambiar el folder con el plan de de Padres y Maestros de Jóvenes Erradicados la victoria sería suya, si fallaban lo perderían todo.

Era momento de escuchar el llamado a la guerra.

….

Notas autora: G.U.Z.O.O.K.A: Pistola hecha con un dispensador de goma.

 _La canción utilizada es "Hero" de Skillet_ _._

Gracias por leer.


End file.
